


sobbe- hogwarts au

by Sassywarlock29



Category: wtfock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Sobbe - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, jens stoffels - Freeform, robbe has a nipple fetish, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, skam belgium - Freeform, wtfock - Freeform, wtfock3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: just a different sobbe first meet but in hogwarts. sander has been robbe’s crush for 5 years now
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. sobbe fic- hogwarts au

[note- robbe is obviously a hufflepuff and sander a gryffindor. they are in their 7th year.]

robbe got off the hogwarts express with jens, moyo and aaron, swiftly hunting for a carriage to take to the castle. it was drizzling lightly but the slight rain was enough to chill their bones even in summers. 

soon they were able to board a nice, warm carriage and robbe sat by his best friend and moyo and aaron sat in front of them. 

“i’m so not ready for a new term and more piles of coursework.” aaron whined. 

“are you even through with your last year’s ?” moyo teased and they all laughed. 

soon with all the idle talk and jokes, they were at the gates of Hogwarts, welcomed again by Professor McGonagall, and inside they went to the Great Hall, for the introductory feast. 

as robbe and jens sat by each other at the hufflepuff table and moyo and aaron went off to slytherin and ravenclaw tables respectively, jens pulled out a picture and set it on the table between them. 

“why are you showing me sander driesen?” robbe said, without taking his eyes off of the picture. 

“because he’s been your crush since first year and it’s about time you ask him out or at least even talk to him!” jens half yelled. 

“shhh! calm down. people could hear us!” robbe urged. 

“i don’t care robbe. you get so sad because of him and he has no idea that someone loves him so dearly. you practically know him more than he knows himself. and i saw your face when that weird slytherin girl, what was her name?” 

“britt.” robbe almost whispered. 

“yeah britt! more like bitch, was throwing herself all over him. it’s a good thing he didn’t reciprocate or i’d drag that dude to you.” jens said with more emotion than robbe was used to from him. 

“i promise i’ll at least talk to him this year, i don’t know if i’d be able to ask him out, but talk, i will.” robbe said genuinely. 

“cool.” 

the feast began, and robbe looked over to the gryffindor table to steal a glance at sander, who was sitting their majestically, like he was the hall’s king, literally everyone within a 1000 mile radius drooling over his beauty. 

sander was robbe’s first ever crush and robbe knew that this boy was going to be his last because no matter what he did, he just could not get sander out of his head and heart, and the saddest part was, sander wasn’t even aware that robbe existed, at least that’s what robbe thought. 

in the previous years, they had both shared classes but robbe was always so low profile, unnoticed, out of sight, that he was shocked how his own friends were able to spot him and know him. 

that night, after the feast when jens and robbe were walking back to the hufflepuff common room to hastily get into their dormitories and sleep, jana showed up, taking jens away, to do Merlin knows what, leaving robbe alone (after countless “will it be fine?” questions from jens) 

robbe walked back slower than usual, taking in the beautiful architecture of the castle. this was his last year at hogwarts and he was having trouble digesting that. this place felt more like home than his actual home and it would break his heart to leave here. 

“hey? can you help me ?” 

robbe heard a deep, velvety voice from behind him that he could recognise from anywhere and turned around, his heart racing. 

his sight landed upon a limping sander, desperately holding on to the railing of the stairs, his face scrunched up in pain. 

it strangely panicked and ached robbe’s heart to see sander in discomfort and he rushed to the white haired boy as fast as he could. 

“wha.. what happened to you?” robbe asked timidly. 

“i was just climbing up these stairs and i guess i was distracted and i think i have twisted my ankle.” 

“do you want me to help you to the common room?” robbe offered. 

“that would be amazing thankyou, but the gryffindor common room is on completely the other side of the castle. you can drop me till the ravenclaw common room from where my friend can take me.” sander said with a weak smile. 

“hey that’s fine, i can drop you, don’t trouble your friend. let me help you, here.” robbe said softly and put an arm around sander’s waist, while sander put his arm around robbe’s shoulders, holding on to him tightly. 

it took all of robbe to not lean into sander and kiss his neck or the side of his head. robbe was engulfed in sander’s fragrance, and it was better than what robbe could ever have imagined- a steady mix of coffee and parchment. 

they walked slowly with sander tightening his hold on robbe every now and then whenever he seemed to be in much pain. 

“why were you toward the hufflepuff commonroom side?” robbe asked. 

“oh i had to finish some business.” 

robbe wondered what business there might be but he kept his mouth shut as he didn’t want to come off as nosy. his heartbeat was so fast at this point that he was sure sander could feel it. robbe thought that this was probably the first and the last time he was gonna be this close to sander or even be talking to him, so he decided to make the most of it. 

“what subjects have you taken for your NEWTs?” robbe asked, taking a peek at the beautiful boy leaning on him. 

“defence against the dark arts, arithmency, magical art, charms, transfiguration and potions. how about you?” sander answered and maybe it was a figment of robbe’s imagination but sander actually leaned closer and brushed his nose very lightly against robbe’s jaw. 

robbe almost froze in his place but composed himself again before answering shakily. 

“divination, care of magical creatures, herbology, magical medicine, defence against the dark arts and potions.” 

“i see we have two classes together,” sander said and if it was possible, robbe’s heart started thrumming a little faster. 

“y.. yeah.” 

“so.. is that guy your boyfriend?” sander asked. 

“which guy? 

“you know the one you’re usually with? the fellow hufflepuff?” sander inquired. 

“oh jens?! no no no! he has a girlfriend.” robbe defended. 

“i see,” sander said and almost lost balance at as they started ascending up the stairs to the gryffindor common room. 

robbe, caught him in time, preventing a nasty fall but in the process, he pulled sander toward himself a little too harshly and now they were nose to nose. 

he held the beautiful blonde boy tightly yet gently as he distractedly smoothed out the hair that had fallen into his eyes. 

“i’m, sorry.” robbe whispered and moved away as he realised what he had just done. 

“i’m not,” sander said and pulled robbe back into him, putting their lips together. 

robbe couldn’t believe that this was happening. sander tasted so unbelievably good of apples and all things good and it was as if robbe came to life. fire courses through his veins as their lips moved in perfect synchronisation, gently at first, testing, experimenting, teasing and hungrily a few moments later, tasting every bit of each other’s mouths, biting and sucking till their lips were both swelled. 

they pulled away panting and as soon as they did, sander detached himself from robbe and walked up to the apex of the stairs normally. 

“your... your ankle?!” robbe asked wide- eyed. 

“oh it was never twisted. i’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me for the past .. 5 years, am i right?” sander said, smirking the whole time. 

robbe just blushed crimson, hoping he had an invisibility cloak. how the fuck had sander noticed him?

“yeah.” he answered timidly, looking down. 

sander walked back down to robbe and lifted his chin. 

“look at me,” sander gently commanded and robbe complied. 

“i never thought you were gonna come up to me robbe, so i did. at first i thought, i’m just an infatuation for you that you’ll be over but now when i saw you at the Great Hall today, looking at me for the zillionth time, i swear i couldn’t hold back. you’ve been harbouring feelings for me for so long now that i’ve started feeling guilty about not doing anything for you.” 

“you’re not an infatuation at all, it’s grown to something i’m even scared to admit to myself. i know you will never return my...” robbe was cut off mid sentence by a pair of lips, pressed into his own. 

sander pulled away and gently caressed robbe’s cheek, cupping it. 

“you’re so beautiful and pure, you deserve the world, and i want to give it to you.” sander whispered. 

robbe couldn’t believe that this was happening. he wanted to pinch himself and make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“robbe ijzermans..” 

“yes sander?” robbe exhaled as sander looked him deep in the eyes as if staring into his soul. 

“i’ve had feelings for you for a little while now too, will you.. will you give me a chance? will you be my boyfriend?” sander whispered, eyes not leaving robbe’s even for a split second as though the doe- eyed boy might disappear. 

robbe felt tears form in the back of his eyes and he bit his lip. 

“yes. oh my god yes. you have no idea how many more yeses i can give you. but..” 

“but?” 

“please don’t break my heart.” 

“i won’t. ever. this is the most serious i’ve been in my life, and i’d rather be hurt than see you hurt.” sander said and kissed robbe on the forehead, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

robbe breathes in sander’s scent, getting intoxicated by the second. 

he let his tears stream down his cheeks freely now, holding the love of his life on the gryffindor staircase. 

this year was gonna be a good one.


	2. he’s my boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • robbe tells jens about the previous night  
> 

robbe still couldn’t believe what had just happened. 

after dropping sander off in the gryffindor tower, he was now heading toward his own dormitories, still dizzy by all the kissing and the sudden revelations. 

he had never before been kissed so much in life in a single night, especially not by someone whom he had liked this much. 

being with sander was a different feeling for him, a different sort of a thrill, like he was standing at the edge of a cliff where two things could happen- either he could fall, or he could fly. 

when he opened the door to his dormitory, he found only jens there and no one else. 

“where are they all?” 

jens looked up from a piece of parchment he was reading and sat up straighter. 

“everyone is actually out for this secret party in hogsmeade.” jens explained. 

“and how come you’re here ?” 

“i just.. didn’t wanna go. i wanted to be there with you but since you took infinity to return, i thought i’d read something for the potions class.” 

robbe slowly walked toward jens and before the other boy could anticipate it, he snatched the parchment away. 

“give that back!” jens practically knocked robbe down but the smaller brunette somehow maintained his balance and taking out his wand in one swift action, tied jens’s hands and feet with ropes using a bondage charm. 

while jens protested and yelled profanities at him for being unfair, robbe inspected the piece of parchment. 

“i knew this couldn’t be potions! this is a love letter! is this from jana?” 

jens just put his head in his hands and shrugged his shoulders. 

“OH MY GOD. don’t tell me you’re cheating on her!” robbe said, eyes suddenly wide. 

“what ?! no no no! i don’t know who this is from. when i got back, this was on my bed.” jens explained. 

“strange. why did you hide it from me though?” 

“because i wanted to first know who gave me this.” 

“alright. makes sense.” robbe exclaimed and climbed into his bed, lying down. 

“robbe?” jens called from his bed. 

“yes?” 

“where were you when jana took me away? why did you come back so late?” 

robbe had completely forgotten about telling jens what happened on the stairs in the pursuit of finding out about the mysterious parchment. 

“oh well, i guess i kept my promise to you which i made in the Great Hall.” robbe spoke, blushing crimson. 

“you talked to him?! I WANT DETAILS MAN.” jens got super excited like a 14 year old girl, watching the couple she ships with all her heart, do something cute. 

“even better.” robbe said smirking and sitting up straight in bed. 

“stop beating around the bush! tell me straight up!” 

“well so when you and jana left me, i was about to leave for the common room but i head sander call me from behind me, he had a twisted ankle and needed help with getting to the gryffindor common room.” robbe paused to take a breath

“CONTINUE. and get these ropes off of me.” 

robbe chuckled and charmed the ropes away with a flick of his wand. 

jens then magicked some popcorn into his hands and went to sit on robbe’s bed.

“so.. i helped him get to the common room, but when we were on the stairs, he suddenly started walking normally. he told me he had pretended it all so we could... interact. he said he’d had feelings for me too for quite some time and that he knew i was completely into him as well for the past 5 years. so...” robbe pauses for a breath, turning more scarlet by the second. 

“SO?!” jens demanded. 

“so... we kissed... and he asked me to be his boyfriend.” robbe said rapidly, almost as if he didn’t mean jens to hear it, or was too embarrassed to let the words out. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! one day into the seventh year and my dude already has his life in place! i’m so proud of you!” jens nearly shouted patting robbe fervently on the back. 

robbe smiled seeing how his best friend seemed to be happier than him about this whole thing. this is what true friendship is like, he thought- when you are happier than your friend in his happiness and more worried and sad than your friend in their dark times as well. 

robbe slept that night- dreaming of white blonde hair and shimmering emerald eyes. 

________________

next day, breakfast, Great Hall 

robbe sat at his usual place st the hufflepuff table, Herbology book in hand, cramming for his first period quiz while jens munched on toasts and omelette. 

suddenly robbe felt soft yet firm hands cover his eyes and he dropped his book in shock. 

“oh god, you’re so adorable.” he heard sander chuckle from behind him and robbe couldn’t help the wide smile forming on his face. he got up and turned around to greet his now boyfriend, in equal parts excitement and hesitation. 

“hey cutie.” sander greeted and pressed his lips to robbe’s, and circling his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. 

robbe slightly pushed sander away and the blonde looked at him with confusion in his eyes. 

“hey, there are people here, we can kiss after breakfast.” robbe smiled and stared at his boyfriend’s beautiful face. 

by now, almost half the hall had their eyes on them. 

“what? people can’t know that we are together?” sander implied, cocking an eyebrow up. 

“no no no no that’s not what i mean-“ 

but robbe was cut off in between by sander suddenly leaving his side and standing in the middle of the hall and clapping his hands together getting everyone’s attention. 

“people! this beautiful man right here, robbe ijzermans is my boyfriend! have a good day!” sander announced and came back to robbe. 

this was one of the things about sander that robbe felt weirdly turned on by- the fact that he did what he felt like and others had little influence on him. the fact that he had such unique and unexpected ways of expressions that every minute was an adventure with him. 

robbe put his arms around sander’s neck and kissed him with all that he had, letting everyone know who sander belonged to. 

sander kissed him back with equal fervour but their moment ended soon as they heard a cough behind them. they pulled apart to see Professor Snape standing there, peering down at them with cold eyes. 

“ten points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” 

“BUT WHY?” robbe questioned. he hated when his house lost points on his account. 

“public display of affection is prohibited in the Great Hall and classes, Ijzermans, didn’t you know that?” Snape spoke in his cold tongue and left, his robes floating behind him. 

robbe sighed and looked at sander to see him looking back with an amused expression on his face. 

“what?” robbe demanded. 

“nothing, you’re too cute, my koala.” 

and robbe blushed scarlet at his new nickname.


	3. cuddle night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robbe and sander cuddle on the astronomy tower ;)

robbe couldn’t wait for potions, his last class for the day, not because it was the last class or because he liked the subject, but because he’d finally get to see sander. 

when he got to the dungeons where the class was supposed to take place, he found sander already waiting for him at a table, while professor snape was busy setting up some cauldrons. 

“hey there.” robbe greeted sander as he approached the table and the latter looked up from the book he had been scribbling in. 

“hey,” sander said and gave him a smile that was enough to light up the whole wide world. 

robbe still couldn’t believe how he got to be so lucky. as robbe was leaning up to steal a kiss while professor snape was not paying attention, sander quickly kissed his cheek and reminded him that they were not supposed to kiss in classes. 

“when did you start following rules?” robbe teased. 

“i know you don’t like to get into trouble, so i’ll make sure you don’t, sometimes.” sander said and both of them chuckled lightly. 

the class was long and would’ve been otherwise boring for robbe had he not been standing by the most gorgeous man on the planet. 

when the class ended he was more than happy to leave the dark, cold dungeons with sander. 

“do you want to do something tonight?” sander asked.

“sure, what do you have in mind?” 

“can you meet me on the roof of the astronomy tower? at 7?” sander said, squeezing robbe’s hands between his own. 

“yeah! that would be nice, i’ll see you there. right now i have to go to the library to meet yasmina. i promised to help her with some notes, unless you wanna tag along?” 

“no, that’s gonna be fine. i have quidditch practice. senne would kill me if i don’t show up.” 

sander and robbe presses their lips together and before he knew it, robbe’s hands were in sander’s platinum hair, pulling lightly. 

sander separated himself from robbe at that. 

“i’m sorry, if you don’t like-“ robbe was again cut off by sander. 

“if you continue doing that, i don’t think i’m gonna make it to the practice or you to library.” sander said, with a newfound shine in his eyes, a different sort of a heat, an inflammable passion. 

robbe blushes furiously at the prospect of what might happen if he continued pulling at sander’s hair, a fetish he had had for the past five years. he leans up and stealing one last kiss bids his boyfriend goodbye. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

it was nearly 7 and robbe was already at the astronomy tower but sander was nowhere to be seen. robbe looked around a bit and when he still couldn’t find sander, he sat down on the cold floor, a bit gloomy. 

what if sander had just been joking ? 

the thought was really unwelcome and was enough to make robbe cry within seconds but he was spared all the tears when suddenly he heard sander calling out his name softly. 

it was as if robbe’s whole existence had been lighted up with a thousand flashlights at once and he got up and rushed to meet the love of his life. 

when he found sander, he saw that the boy was carrying a mat, a blanket and pillows with him. 

“you plan to make me sleep here?” robbe asked jokingly, wrapping his arms around sander’s neck and kissing him full on the mouth. 

“only if you want to.” sander replied, detaching himself from robbe but not before kissing the tip of his nose. 

he spread the mat out on the floor, put the pillows on it and spread the blanket as well, motioning for robbe to get in. robbe complied and watched sander as the boy magicked a few rose scented candles around them and joined him under the blanket. 

“lie down.” sander commanded and robbe did as he was told, feeling sander lie down beside him. 

he rested his head on sander’s chest as the blonde absently yet gently caressed his hair, kissing the top of his head occasionally. 

both of them stared up at the starry sky, feeling the night engulfing them, relaxing into each other’a embrace. 

never before had robbe felt so much at peace in his life. never before had he paid attention to all that was celestial in the universe so much. 

“it’s so beautiful out here. i’ve never been to this part of the castle. i never took up astronomy.” robbe said dreamily, melting into sander and breathing in his intoxicating scent. 

“i used to come here some times, to find peace and aesthetic satisfaction. this is kind of like my special place in the castle. but i don’t think i’ll find aesthetic satisfaction here anymore.” 

“why not?” robbe asked looking up at this lover. 

for a minute, sander just let himself get enchanted by the beautiful chocolate coloured doe eyes robbe had. he watched how they twinkled and how pretty robbe’s lashes were. how he seemed to almost never blink while looking up at him, as if afraid sander would disappear if he closed his eyes for even half a second. 

“when i can kiss and feel up close the most beautiful creation ever, why do i need other aesthetics that can’t ever even compare to his beauty?” sander said and as soon as he did, robbe felt his cheeks heat up. sander leaned in and captured his boyfriend’s lips, slipping his free arm around robbe’s waist, kissing him softly. 

“lets know each other better.” sander suggested and robbe smiled against his lips, nodding his consent. 

“what do you like the most about me?” sander asked. 

“i love how careful yet adventurous you are. i love how you care for everyone that you love and don’t leave a chance to slip gifts to the castle elves to make their day. i am such a sucker for your quidditch skills, like have you seen yourself fly? you’re like this agile, elegant, swift, graceful entity whose every movement enchants every witness. it’s so hard to not fall in love with how your hair reflect the sunlight and how just one of your smiles is enough to make the sun lose his self esteem for your smile would be brighter. your eyes... don’t even get me started on those. they’re the most pulchritudinous viridiscent and i swear anyone would come right in their pants if you so much as even look into their eyes for 10 seconds straight.” and before robbe could continue, sander burst out laughing. 

“whaaaaaaat....?” robbe whined and lightly slapped sander’s chest. 

“oh ... my.. god... “ sander said between laughs. 

“i love how you went from a ‘total hopeless romantic’ to ‘kinky freak’ in a span of 0.25 seconds.” sander said, still not recovered from his laughter. 

robbe turned red and buried his face into sander’s neck, uttering incomprehensible words. 

sander placed a hand on his head and stroked his soft brown hair kissing them a couple of times. 

“you’re so precious robbe, why didn’t we get together earlier? we wasted precious time.” 

robbe kisses sander’s neck lightly a few times before replying. 

“i’m so glad i found you.” 

at that, sander hugged robbe close and tight, the night melting around them, the cold of the night leaving a tingly sensation on their skins, but as long as they had each other’s arms, no night was cold enough.


End file.
